


Will you do a duet with me?

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Duet, F/M, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: Landon is just minding his own business going down to the docks because it’s his favorite place to go to besides Hopes room, he goes down and sees Hope just sitting there with headphones singing a song in the most angelic voice you’ve ever heard
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Will you do a duet with me?

Landon’s POV

I was going down to the docks to have some thinking time to myself, when I got down there I saw Hope.

She was facing the calm water with her headphones in, I was gonna sit next to her until she started humming a beautiful melody.

Those hums soon became words, she sang with an angelic voice I was just standing there mesmerized by her voice

I walked towards her sitting next to her, she stopped and looked at me with surprise and she started to blush I always loved when she did that

Hope: How long were you there?

Landon: Long enough to hear you sing, when we’re you gonna tell me that you could sing like that it was beautiful

Hope blushed again

Hope: I-I don’t know I don’t sing in front of people

Landon: well I absolutely love it

Hope smiled at me

Landon: how about you make a deal with me

Hope: ok

She looked at me with curiosity

Landon: Will you sing a duet with me?, if you do say yes I will let you pick what we watch every night for a whole month

Hope: I would have done one with you anyways but since you added the movies I guess

I jumped up happy and excited, I held out my hand to help her get up

We went up to Hopes room after stopping by mine to get my guitar, I pulled a chair to but at the foot of her bed while she sat on her bed

Landon: Here, I was writing another song about you I was hoping we could sing this one together but I thought that you would say no

I said passing her the paper with words written on it she read the title and I could tell she got emotional

Hope: Always and Forever

She said softly, she looked up at me and she stood up and hugged me

Hope: I love it

Landon: I’m glad

I was about to cry as I hugged her I don’t know why I got emotional, it was only Hope who always made me feel like this and I loved it

Landon: are you ready to sing?

Hope: sure

Hope say back down and I started to strum the guitar, Hope started to hum and I did to we sang the song together Hope singing beautifully, I didn’t know how I was doing, we didn’t even hear the door open

Lizzies POV

I wanted to find Hope to help me do something so I ask Josie to help me find her

We opened the door to see Hope and Landon singing and song together, it was amazing 

Josie: wow

Josie said as she clapped her hands, Hope and Landon turned to look at us and were startled

Hope: Oh uh

Landon: Uh how long were you guys there?

Lizzie: long enough, I love it Hope, nice job hobbit

Landon look at me with surprise

Lizzie: what?

Landon: I’m sorry but did you say something nice to me?

Lizzie: don’t get used to it

Josie laughed at lizzies comment

Josie: come on Lizzie let the two love birds, or one bird whatever get back to what they were doing

Lizzie: fine

Hopes POV

Josie and Lizzie left

Landon: well that was awkward

Hope: as long as I get to pick the movie, and one more thing

Landon: what?

Hope: this

Hope leaned in to kiss me, I leaned in to it was long and soft and passionate 

Landon: I love you Hope Mikaelson

I mumbled against her lips

Hope: I love you to Landon Kirby


End file.
